


Kettle

by magpie_fngrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Draco likes to put up a fight.





	Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a departure from my usual style, so please read tags and warnings. 
> 
> I owe massive thanks ~~and a life debt~~ to **[Bixgirl1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1)** and **[chibaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibaken/pseuds/chibaken)** for the thorough beta and the encouragement. This fic wouldn't be even half as good without their help.

‘Missed you,’ Harry said, sucking on Draco’s nipple. He breathed in the familiar scent of Draco’s skin just as Draco rose to capture Harry’s mouth in a desperate kiss.

‘Missed you, too,’ Draco murmured, burying a hand in Harry’s hair.

Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them over Draco’s head. He looked into Draco’s eyes, the eyes he loved so much, and licked his lips. ‘Couldn’t wait to come home and fuck you.’ His hips rolled slowly as he spoke, sending thrills up his spine.

Draco’s face took on a familiar, contrary expression. ‘And who said I want you to fuck me?’

Harry chuckled. ‘Oh, you don’t, is that right?’ He pressed forward and tightened his grip on Draco’s wrists. His new position brought his face closer to Draco’s. ‘I might have to make you then.’

Draco’s eyes widened and he breathed hard. ‘I'll fight you.’ He struggled against Harry’s grip.

Harry sat back, letting him go. ‘Um… sorry? God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—’

Draco laughed once, exasperatedly. ‘I was just — oh, come here…’ He pulled Harry into another searing kiss.

 

* * *

 

_‘You know last night?’ Draco took the clothes Harry had unpacked from his suitcase and levitated them to the laundry bin._

_‘Hm?’ Harry cast a Scourgify. Three months in the Algerian desert had filled every corner of his suitcase with sand._

_‘When you held me down and I said I'd fight you? I was just playing around.’_

_‘Oh?’ Harry turned his attention to Draco._

_‘Yeah.’ Draco leaned against the door. ‘It reminded me of the days we hated each other at school. It felt kinda hot — putting up a bit of a fight, you know?’_

_Harry sat on the bed. It’d felt hot for him, too, but he’d dreaded even considering what that meant. ‘Do you think it might happen again? That you’d like to put up a fight?’_

_Draco shrugged. ‘Maybe, I don’t know.’_

 

* * *

 

Harry pinned Draco to the bed and pressed his full weight on him as Draco struggled. ‘Think you can get away from me, Malfoy?’

‘Fuck you, Potter,’ Draco spat.

‘Well, that can be arranged.’ Harry felt his veins thrum as he pressed harder on Draco’s arms and ground his hips against him. Draco’s cock had been steadily leaking precome ever since Harry pinned him down. ‘Maybe that’s what I want. To fuck.’ He licked Draco’s face.

‘Don’t you dare fucking touch me,’ Draco said, his voice strained. He struggled harder this time, frantically, almost unseating Harry.

For a beat, Harry hovered over him, examining Draco’s face. Draco was panting harshly. He was pink all over, his pupils dilated, but his hard-on hadn’t wavered one bit. _Lust_ — his expression screamed lust and desire, more so than any other time Harry had seen. He looked into Harry’s eyes and gave him a minute nod, so Harry lunged at him again, gripping his shoulders with bruising fingers. ‘Oh, I’ll do more than touch you. I’ve a mind to suck your pretty little cock, whether you like it or not.’

 

* * *

 

 

_‘I was thinking…’ Harry cast a dishwashing spell and turned to Draco, who was nursing a cup of tea at the table. ‘The play fighting we do sometimes. The rough sex…’ He didn’t want to call it what it increasingly felt like: forcing Draco, taking pleasure from the illusion he’d conquered him. ‘How will I know it’s a game? That you don’t mean it?’_

_Draco rolled his eyes. ‘I always want to have sex with you.’_

_‘Yeah, but say one time — say it happens. How would I know? Because—’ Harry bit down on his lip._

_‘Because you might get carried away?’ Draco’s voice was steady._

_Harry nodded, feeling his cheeks burning. ‘Maybe it’ll be a night when you don’t feel up for it. Or you—’ fuck, he had to say it out loud, ‘you might say “no” and I won’t realise what you mean… I’d hate to actually—’ The idea alone made him want to heave._

_Draco took a sip. His mug, which Harry had bought Draco as a joke,  read “World’s Greatest Boyfriend”. Now Draco wouldn’t drink tea in any other mug, even insisting on taking it with them on their holidays. ‘We can have a code,’ Draco said. ‘A safeword. Like…’ He cast a look around the room. ‘Kettle. If I say “kettle”, you stop. Is that OK?’_

_‘Kettle. All right then. Thanks.’_

 

* * *

 

Harry pressed Draco’s chest against the bed. He supposed it hurt a little; Draco might even be struggling to breathe. He eased up a fraction and rubbed his cock against Draco’s behind. ‘I’ve wanted to fuck your sweet arse for ages.’ His breathing became laboured with the exertion of holding a bucking Draco down and shoving his knees open. Desire flooded through his veins, making him delirious. Dizzy with the idea he could do _anything_ — anything he wanted to Draco, and Draco would take it; he’d take Harry at his worst, at his ugliest, at his darkest, and not only that, but he derived _pleasure_ from it. He _got off_ when Harry was letting every one of his most shameful instincts loose upon him.

The word _kettle_ had transformed their games. One innocent word allowed Harry to push and prod and test how far he could stretch things. And Draco accepted it, accepted all of him. _Kettle_ made Harry feel safe, even loved. Knowing Draco could say it at any time. Knowing he didn’t, even though he now hissed at Harry, ‘Get off me!’

Harry pressed him into the mattress harder. ‘I don’t think I will.’ He bit Draco’s shoulder, leaving a vivid red mark, which he’d have to heal later.

‘I’ll call the Aurors,’ Draco gasped, his voice muffled against the mattress, as he struggled to free himself, but Harry held him tight.

‘And they’ll do what?’ Harry’s voice came out gruff. ‘I’m an Auror, too, have you forgotten? I’m the Boy Who Lived — you… you’re nothing but a Death Eater. Who d’you think they’ll believe?’ Harry broke off, his heart beating fast at what had come out of his mouth, at calling Draco a Death Eater, but Draco whimpered at his words in clear, irrepressible lust. Drowning in desire, Harry thrust his prick between Draco’s arse cheeks and groaned as delicious friction set his nerves alight.

‘You can’t do this _—’_ Draco said _,_ his arse squirming on Harry’s cock as if to get away, but rubbing against Harry in all the right ways.

‘You’re wrong. I can, and I am.’ Harry pulled his hand from Draco’s hip. ‘Lubrico,’ he whispered and slid a finger inside Draco.

 

* * *

_‘Could you pass me the olive oil, please?’_

_Harry handed Draco the oil and bent to check the roast in the oven._

_‘I wanted to tell you… ’ Draco paused as he was tossing the salad. Harry looked up to see him blushing. ‘Perhaps you could try to do the lubrication spell non-verbally? Just for verisimilitude. If you… forced me, you probably wouldn’t prepare me with lube.’_

‘ _Sure.’ Harry bit his lip, feeling his insides melt. He rose and cupped Draco’s chin, pulling him in for a_ _tender kiss. ‘Love you.’_

_‘You’re such a sap,’ Draco huffed, but Harry saw him smile to himself before he turned to check the roast again._

 

* * *

 

‘I hate you,’ Draco growled, but his cock was hardening impossibly fast.

Harry shoved Draco against the wall and held him in a lock he’d learned during Auror training. ‘Hate me all you like. I’m going to _have_ you, Malfoy. I’ll make you mine, whether you like it or not.’ He slid a lubed finger up Draco’s arse, burying his face in Draco’s neck. Draco squirmed, and his cock smeared precome on the wallpaper.

 

* * *

 

_‘Do you think it might be fun if we pretend we’re strangers? That you jumped me in an alley or something?’ Draco said, scribbling on a piece of parchment._

_‘We could do. Have you finished with the grocery list? What’s this? Caviar? Again? Who’s going to eat that? And you’ve forgotten to add my biscuits—’_

 

* * *

 

Harry ripped Draco’s shirt off and shoved him on the sofa, clambering over him and pressing his weight on his lap. With a wave of his wand, handcuffs fitted snug around Draco’s wrists. Draco bucked, trying to throw Harry off, groaning with frustration, but the only thing he achieved was to rub his crotch against Harry’s, making Harry gasp with pleasure.  

‘You’re such a tease—’ Harry paused to come up with something to call the “stranger” other than “you pretty boy.” It sounded lame to his ears.

‘Leave me alone,’ Draco squirmed. And then: ‘Kettle.’

Harry pulled away and made to get up.

‘No, don’t leave,’ Draco said. ‘Just… this stranger thing doesn’t do it for me. I want—’ he swallowed hard and looked at the floor. ‘I want it to be _you_ ,’ he whispered. ‘Who’s forcing me. I only want it to be you.’

Harry threaded his fingers in Draco’s pale hair and stroked the back of his head. Draco’s admission made something in his chest clench. He didn't know what it meant that he also wanted _Draco_ to succumb to him. Only Draco, the man he _loved_. Harry was sick, wasn’t he? But he said, ‘I didn't care for it either. Do you want to continue, or fuck normally? Or neither; we can go to bed.’

‘Let’s just have a quickie. Take the handcuffs off, though; I want to touch you.’

Harry removed them, tossed them aside, and settled on Draco’s lap. ‘I’m still bottoming, right?’

 

* * *

 

_‘’What time do you call this?’ Draco said in tones of concern rather than annoyance when Harry slid in their bed at an ungodly hour._

_‘I had a day…’ Harry whispered. A day of constant meetings, of fighting against the brick wall of bureaucracy for the slightest step of progress; and to top it all off, the raid he’d planned so carefully had gone stupendously bad due to the idiocy of those who followed obsolete rules to the fucking letter. Such days left him wired by the end, an itch under his skin that he usually liked to satisfy with one of their games. But tonight exhaustion pulled at his limbs, leaving him deflated. He wrapped his arms around Draco, who shifted and looked at him._

_‘That bad? What can I do? Want to…?’_

_‘Just wanna hold you,’ Harry murmured._

_Draco snuggled against Harry’s chest, stroking his back until Harry fell asleep._

 

* * *

 

‘Let me _go,_ I said I don’t want to!’ Draco tried to punch him, but Harry grabbed his hand and pulled it behind Draco’s back, Draco grunting at the uncomfortable angle.

‘You think you can get away from me?’ Snatching his wand from the side table with his free hand, Harry conjured ropes, which dragged Draco to the bed and bound him there, head on the pillow, his legs stretched open and in the air.

Harry knelt between Draco’s legs, taking in his furious face as Draco struggled pointlessly against the binds. Vanishing Draco’s clothes was an option, but he prefered to feel them tear in his hands as he ripped them off Draco’s body, exposing it gradually to his hungry eyes. A wave of lust and impatience washed over Harry as he allowed his deepest urges to come out of their hiding place and take charge.

He leaned over Draco. ‘I’m going to make you _mine_.’ His voice almost startled him, gruff and low, and full of menace.

Draco spat at him.

Harry chuckled, wiping the spit from his face. He licked his fingers, staring into Draco’s eyes. ‘Is this all you got?’

Draco headbutted him.

Harry sat back, rubbing his head, turned on beyond belief. His blood roared, his heart raced; adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him feel _alive_. Nothing mattered except this one bed with him and Draco on it; Draco, who was there naked and vulnerable; there to be taken. Forcibly. Harry’s stomach flipped at the word. _Forcibly._ His cock twitched, eager and hard.

He growled and grabbed Draco’s chin with his hand, hurting him – he knew he was hurting him. ‘Did you think that was going to stop me? I’m going to fuck you open, Malfoy. Going to make you curse the day you were born. You won’t be able to sit for a fucking month.’ He pressed his mouth to Draco’s, who tried to twist his head away, but Harry held it tight. He forced his tongue inside Draco’s mouth, wanting to penetrate him everywhere, wanting to take him as thoroughly as humanly possible, and Draco’s tongue slid against his, wild and desperate.

‘You can’t do this.’ Draco broke their messy kiss when Harry reached down and squeezed Draco’s cock, running a thumb over the wet swollen head.

‘I fucking _can_. That’s the whole point.’ Harry slid a lubed finger inside him, thrusting it all the way in. Draco swore at him, calling him a fucking cunt, a worthless bastard, until he ran out of breath. Briefly, Draco seemed lost in his pleasure, eyes closed, head thrown back. He shivered, he visibly _shivered_ , when Harry slid a second finger in, and his eyelashes fluttered as he paused in his tirade. His chest rose, his mouth almost curling into a smile as Harry fingered him with greedy movements, but then he shifted back in character and met Harry’s eyes. ‘Let me go or else— I’ll kill you, I swear I will. Take your filthy half-blood hands off me.’

Harry laughed and ran his filthy half-blood hands over Draco’s torso. ‘You can’t do anything. You’re helpless.’ He knew Draco loved to hear it, and indeed Draco’s face flushed, the colour spreading to his chest as Harry talked in a low, vicious whisper. ‘No one is coming. No one can save you.’ Propped over him, Harry pressed his cock inside Draco and hissed in his ear. ‘ _You’re mine to do with as I will_.’ He thrust, and Draco gasped, raising his hips to meet Harry’s.

Draco’s eyes fluttered shut, his face softening as he forgot his role again — but he often did at this point and Harry didn’t mind. He knew he himself wouldn’t last long today. Stroking Draco’s cock with one hand, Harry kept pace with the pounding of his hips. Doing the lubrication spell non-verbally never did conjure as much lube as Harry liked, and he could feel the friction. Draco must be feeling the burn, but he was moaning and struggling in his ropes because — Harry knew — he wanted to touch him.

‘God, I think I’m going to keep you,’ Harry panted, fucking Draco harder and messily kissing his face. His back dripped with sweat. ‘I’m going to leave you tied on the bed and fuck you whenever I want.’

‘Harry…’ Draco gasped.

‘I’m going to fuck your tight little hole every day and you won’t get a say in this. You exist only for me to fuck.’

Harry was close. He could feel his orgasm building up, an earthquake in his veins. ‘I’m going to fuck you forever and you can’t do _anything_ about it.’

‘Harry…’ Draco almost sobbed. ‘Fuck, Harry, I’m coming.’ With a groan, Draco arched his back, arms straining against the ropes, and spilled over Harry’s fist. Ropes of come shot onto his stomach and chest, and Harry bent his head down and lapped at it.

‘Undo the ropes, let me touch you… ’ Draco pleaded. A wave, and Draco wrapped his slick-with-sweat limbs around Harry, pressing Harry’s hips tighter against his arse. ‘You can do anything you want to me, babe,’ he whispered in Harry’s ear. ‘I exist only for you to fuck.’

His words pushed Harry over the edge. He came hard, gasping against Draco’s lips, ‘God, I love you, I love you so much.’

 

* * *

 

_Harry’d bent to wash his mouth out when Draco said, ‘Would you like it the other way around?’_

_Letting the water run over his toothbrush, Harry thought for a moment. ‘Not really. I don’t think so, no. You?’_

_‘No.’ Draco rinsed his mouth and set his toothbrush in the glass. ‘Have you ever wondered why—?’_

_Harry hadn’t wanted to think about it. ‘We can try it the other way if you want,’ he said, although the idea of him lying there powerless made his stomach turn. How hypocritical of him._

_But Draco shook his head. ‘No, I-I wouldn’t want that. I’m afraid I’ll truly hurt you.’_

_‘I’m afraid of hurting you, too.’ Harry leaned on the sink and looked at him. ‘I dread the idea that I might push things so far that you’ll **have** to use the safeword. That you’ll be scared of me.’ His pulse rose at his words, cold sweat running down his back. He’d never confided it before, but he feared it more than anything._

_Draco sat on the edge of the bathtub. ‘I don’t want to be allowed to have that much power over you. I was a bully, Harry. Every time I was given a shred of power, I abused it. I tortured people, several times, and sometimes—’ He bit his lips and looked at his hands. Harry didn’t press him. He never did, not about the dark days._

_Draco clenched his palms together, like he did when he was sharing painful things. ‘I learned what powerlessness meant, back then. I made_ one _choice and then it seemed all the available choices left to me were born of a nightmare. Kill or be killed. Torture or be tortured. Obey or suffer the Imperius and turn the wand on your own mother. I had no control over…’ He took a deep breath. ‘I’ve told you some of this before. I existed at the mercy of the D—’ Draco still struggled to use his name. ‘Vold-Voldemort decided who was to live or die or be punished or rewarded, and I felt terror that one day I’d be deemed unworthy of the Mark, for whichever ridiculous reason, and I’d be killed; even by my mother’s hand, because he found pleasure in that sort of thing.’ He raised burning eyes to meet Harry’s. ‘But what we do — it’s different. It’s safe. Giving you control over me brings me joy, because it proves, in a very profound way, how much I trust you. I trust you with my life. And I can make it stop. If I want to, I can stop it.’_

_‘Oh, Draco…’ Harry experienced a swirl of emotions; desire, shame, surprise at Draco’s words, fear, and love — infinite love — churned in his stomach._

_He turned his back to Draco and clutched the sink. His hair fell over his face as he dredged his words from his darkest depths. ‘Sometimes… I hate that I’m like this. I think there’s something wrong with me. Why else would I get off on the idea of forcing you? Because so help me Merlin, I do. I feel such overwhelming desire when you’re there for me to-to ravish. I don’t care if it’s the wrong thing, I only care that I want you and I’ll have you.’ He was breathing hard, staring at the porcelain, and hadn’t realised Draco had come near him until he felt Draco’s hand on his back. ‘I’m so messed up.’_

_‘Or not,’ Draco whispered, holding him. ‘We’re not hurting anyone. And I also get off on the idea of you… ravishing me.’ They stayed in each other’s arms for a few moments and Draco continued, ‘I also get off on the idea of you knowing such interesting words._ Ravish _, Harry? What pulp romance were_ you _reading?’_

_Harry chuckled, a sense of relief settling in his bones. He nuzzled Draco’s hair. ‘You’re amazing, you know that?’_

_‘I do,’ Draco assured him. ‘’I’m well aware of my amazingness.’ He let Harry go and walked into the hallway. ‘Fancy a glass of wine before bed?’_

_‘Sure, love.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> PLEASE DON'T REPOST MY WORK ON INSTAGRAM, WATTPAD AND ANYWHERE ELSE. POSTING IT AND CREDITING ME IS ALSO NOT ALLOWED. If you wish to share this fic with your insta followers, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a LINK. NOT THE ENTIRE FIC.


End file.
